The present invention relates to nail clippers.
A conventional nail clipper, for example, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. Sho 61-82502 has a supporting shaft which is notched to form a bearing hole, and a connecting pin attached to a lever is inserted to the bearing hole. In this nail clipper, although the lever can be incorporated into the supporting shaft easily by virtue of the bearing hole opening to the periphery of the shaft, this configuration per se involves problems that the connecting pin of the lever easily slips off the bearing hole of the supporting shaft and that the strength of the portion of the supporting shaft around the bearing hole is lowered. In addition, it is troublesome to form a supporting shaft having such a shape of bearing hole as described above.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide nail clippers, capable of facilitating incorporation of a lever, ensuring bearing of the lever and enhancing the strength of the supporting section. It is another objective of the present invention to provide a nail clipper whose supporting shaft can be molded easily.